


Secret Santa on the Liberator

by NannaSally



Series: Secret Santa on the Liberator [1]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: Someone has been playing Secret Santa for the crewillustrated





	

I have finally finished buying all my presents for this years Christmas List.

I don't want the others to know its me, so I have included a present for myself as well.

Orac is under strict instructions not to tell!!!!!!

 

  * Blake - manicure set



 

  * Avon - a 2000 piece jigsaw puzzle completely black with silver polka dots



  * Vila - 'Locksmithing for Dummies'



 

  * Jenna - Big bottle of Rebel scent, made by Aphrodisiacs Anonymous



 

  * Cally - Earmuffs for the mindful



 

  * Gan - '101 uses for wrist grip excercisers.'



 

  * Zen - wireless, LED lit diamante mouse (he might think it is a pet)



  * Orac - 'Etiquette for Super Brains'



 

  * Liberator - 7 free tickets to the Space Wash facility to be used when and as needed  (This has an uncanny look of the System space station, but after it was nearly destroyed by Orac, the inhabitants decided they needed a source of income, so they converted it into a Space Ship Wash facility.)



 


End file.
